Jasmine's return
by Ellisiv
Summary: Clara had a secret she'd kept from the doctor, but when he finds her packing to visit a friend in the Yorkshire Dales, she blurts out the truth and he helps her reunite with Debbie. I needed Jebbie so this is the result.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Soooo, I know very little of what happens in future episodes of Emmerdale since I cant find whole epiodes anywhere. All I've seen is playlists with Jebbie scenes and what's important for their story, so I basically know nothing (I'm Jon Snow Dun Dun Duuuuun). All I know of what will happen is that Debbie dyes her hair blonde, she gets another kid and gets Sarah back... that's it. Oh, and that thing with her dating another dud (let's just pretend he doesn't exist since I know nothing about him)**

* * *

Clara was in the recently white painted kitchen, making a sandwitch and packing a bottle of ice tea in her bag when she heard the humming of the TARDIS followed by frantic knocks on the door. "Come in, doctor!" She called and the door opened. "I'm in the kitchen."

"So, past, future or planet?" He asked once he entered the kitchen. "It's monday, doctor." "Oh- Can you still come?" He asked. "Well, you've got a time machine, but I just- I made a descicion to do something and if I don't do it now, I might change my mind." She answered. The doctor noticed she avoided eye-contact.

"What are you going to do?"

"Meet a friend", She answered quickly. "Hm", he said plainly "Anyone I know? And why would change your mind about it?" He asked a bit more worried now. She started biting her lower lip and looked down at the table.

"No, you don't know her. I haven't seen her since 2009, so I'm a bit nervous I guess." She replied whilst packing the sandwitch in her bag. "Going far?" "Yes, it's all the way to Yorkshire", Clara stated, her voice was starting to shake.

"Is something wrong, Clara?" He asked her, trying to look into her eyes. "You don't know everything about me, doctor", She whispered and sat down at a chair. The doctor did the same.

"When I was 15, almost 16, I stayed in with my uncle, Ashley, in this village called Emmerdale for the summer. I was as far from happy about it, but I made some friends. Daz and, eventually, Debbie. We hated eachother first, but we got close. Really close." She looked up at him, waiting for him to realise. "Ooooh", He said once the realisation came. His eyes as round as his mouth had become. Clara couldn't help the chuckle.

"Anyways, stuff happened and we broke up. Became friends again after a while, and then I started working on this journalist story. The local criminal family, the McFarlens. There were this cop I met at the pub, his name was Shane Doyle, kind of liked him a bit. I didn't just go out with him for information. Debbie warned me to stay away from it, though. I should've listened. I searched through his apartment because I was starting to really think he was too involved with the McFarlens and I found a bag full of money and drugs." Her voice was starting to become weak again at this stage.

"Shane came home and I couldn't run out, so I had to hide somewhere. I thought he wouldn't find me. I thought he was about to leave." A tear streamed down the face and the doctor instinctly reached out his hand to hers. "He- he tried to-" Clara stuttered.

She cleared her throat and tried again. "He tried to rape me. He would've and he would probably had killed me afterwards hadn't Debbie found me. She hit him unconsious and just when we were about to leave he woke up and attaced her. I picked up the chair leg and hit him. And I kept on hitting him. It was like I couldn't stop, doctor." She sobbed, shaking her head and looking down at the table, biting her lip and holding his hand tighter. What did he think of her now that he knew she was a killer?

"We hid the evidence and the body with the help of her cousin, Eli, and I was so scared, but it seemed like the McFarlens got the blame, that was until new evidence showed up. Me and Debbie had gotten together again and decided to run away, but she got caught. After a while I returned to Emmerdale, burst into her court and confessed everything. I got sentenced to four years, and on her visit I told her she had to move on and not come to visit me because it would stop both of us from moving on", She couldn't stop the tears and the doctor wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"I changed my name from Jasmine Thomas to Clara Oswald, to make sure she wouldn't find me." She whispered into his shirt.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. Clara just knew that she felt so safe in his arms, but she was losing precious time. "You must hate me, now." She said "Why would I do that?" He asked and took her face in his hands so that she had to look him in the eyes. "I could never hate you, Clara. Come on, I can give you a lift, you'll have more time then, spare you the long drive."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you agree on a specific time?" The doctor requested as they walked throught the TARDIS doors. The Gallifreyan symbols on the cielings started spinning and the lights got ever so slightly stronger once his hands reached the console. "Um, she doesn't exactly know that I'm coming", Clara replied as she looked down at her boots.

"You didn't even call her?" He asked and leaned against the console. "Well, it's been four years since I last saw her! She could have gotten a new phone with new number, or a different address. How was I supposed to reach her?" "How are you planning on finding her?" "Walk into the Woolpack and look for a Dingle. Shouldn't take too long." She explained. "If I can't find any of 'em there, then I'll knock on the Dingle's house."

"Right then! Emmerdale, 19. July 2013, 11.23 AM. Off we go!"

The TARDIS wheezed and groaned until they heard one final, low bang and knew they had landed. Clara walked towards the doors, the four years she had spent with Debbie in Emmerdale came rushing through her mind, which was then followed by the next four years she had spent in prison.

"_You've always been there for me, but you can't be any more and I have to accept that", _The words she had used four years ago, rang in Clara's head, clear as bells. _"But I will be again"_, She heard Debbie answer.

"_You said before that I don't belong in prison, but I will soon. I'm going to have to _make _myself belong, or I am not going to get through this" _

"_I know, but when it's over-" "When it's over, I'll be changed, Debbie, and so will you! Your life will have moved on", _She had interrupted.

"_I'll wait", _Debbie had vowed with a shaky voice and tears threatening to fall. _"You can't. Otherwise you may have just been locked up in here with me!" _Clara had explained. _"I wish I was"_, her lover had admitted.

"Clara, is something wrong?" The doctor asked. He must've noticed her hesitation. "Nothing. It's just- What if she, for once, did as I told her to, and moved on?" She mumbled. "If she never listened to you, why on earth would she listen to you about that?" He wondered.

"Because she knew I was right", Clara whispered, a single tear streaming down her face.

The brunette heard footsteps coming towards her from behind. She felt his hands being placed reassuringly on her shoulders. "It'll be fine", He told her and she opened the TARDIS doors.

* * *

Though it had been four years, the local pub still sounded the same. She looked at all the spots, but when she didn't spot any Dingles or anybody who would most likely talk to her, she turned towards the bar to tak to Diane, but instead she saw "Chas?", "Jasmine?" She responded, equally confused.

"Uh, It's Clara, now", She corrected. ""Hm, why?" Chas wondered, but Clara just raised her eyebrows and it was a good enough explanation.

"You're looking for Debbie, aren't you?" Chas guessed with a friendly smile. She and Chas hadn't exactly been close, but they had this sort of understanding. "Yeah", Clara admitted. "She lives in the same place as ever", "Thank you, Chas!"

* * *

The door opened and revealed the tall brunette with her sharp nose and so very beautiful green eyes. She didn't do anything, nor did she say anything, but just the sight of her made Clara's shoulders a thousand times lighter. Debbie just stood there in awe.

"We could always give 'hello' a try", She said. The memory of those words released Debbie from her trance and suddenly she felt her arms around her in a tight embrace and Clara wished she would never let go.

"Hello", she whispered in her ear.

"I think I'll just leave you two alone", the doctor suggested. Clara had completely forgotten about him when she saw Debbie, and she had especially forgotten how awkward he got around couples.

"Who's that?" Debbie asked Clara as she saw the Time Lord standing there in his purple tweed jacket and bowtie. His floppy brown hair hanging a bit in front of his eyes.

"Oh, this is my friend, the doctor", Clara answered. "Doctor who?" The doctor suddenly giggled, but pulled himself together enough to help his now frowning companion out. "Uh, doctor John Smith", he answered "I just really love it when people ask that question!" The doctor added. Clara nodded to tell Debbie that, yes, he _loved_ that question and also she nodded a bit in agreement, because she had come to love it as well. "He helped me find you", She explained.

"Hi", The doctor said awkwardly.

* * *

"So, what did you do when you got out?" Debbie asked. They sat on the grass, all three of them together, but Debbie and Clara remembered that exact spot very well. Just where they sat, was where Clara had kissed her. Some metres away from their future "snogging shed". She remembered how she had lied after that kiss. Said it ment nothing. That she was just getting her back, well she'd always been a good liar if the lie came without guilt.

"Changed my name before I was going to travel, like I always talked about, remember? I stayed with the Maitlands a week before I left, but then their mother died and I just couldn't run out on them, so I stayed as a nanny. I'm still their nanny, but I'm looking for a flat and job as a teacher", She told.

"Completely given up on the journalist-thing, I see", Debbie added with a smirk. Clara scuffed her shoulder and mumbled "funny", but couldn't help but smile.

"Now, Clara, don't you think we should tell Debbie here the truth?" The doctor asked. Debbie looked at him confused, but Clara just smiled. "What truth?" Debbie asked, still quite confused due to none of them giving her any answers, "Jas?"

"Well, me and the doctor kind of told a little white lie when you first met him. You see, he's not called John Smith, it's just the doctor. His name is seriously the doctor, and the rest, well, I think you should see it for yourself because you would literally not believe me if I told you."

The doctor got on his feet and headed towards where he had parked. Clara gave Debbie a kiss on the cheek before saying excitedly "Come on!" And dragged her to her feet.

They reached the blue box and Debbie looked questioningly at Clara, but the short brunette dragged her inside with a smirk on her face. "No way!" Debbie exclaimed "Yes!" Clara answered, still overly excited. "This is the TARDIS", The doctor told her, "It's a spaceship _and_ a time machine! Best ship in the universe and built by my people. The Time Lords!"

"It's smaller on the outside!" Debbie said and the doctor looked at Clara with an insane amount of disappointment and blame. "I would say that was a first, but-"

* * *

The doctor flew them to a market on some alien planet with a way too complicated name for Clara to understand. All kinds of aliens were swirling around the place and it reminded Clara about her first trip with the doctor to the festival of offerings on the asteroid Tiaanamat, by Akhaten, except they were not in danger and did not have to save all the people in the area from a horrid death.

"I got Sarah back", Debbie told as they sat by some café, whilst the doctor busied himself by exploring the shops. Looking at funny fruits, insects and animals or basically anything that fascinated him. Clara and Debbie drinking something that reminded them a bit about a cappuccino, but there was just something a bit more _alien_ about it, some kind of taste neither of them had words for. "I knew you could do it", Clara responded.

"Nothing changed, Jas. At least not for me, but you seem to be quite happy with the doctor", Debbie said, staring into those chocolate eyes that she had missed so much. "What? We're not- ehm- Nothing changed for me either. I mean, everything changed, except that. Except _this!"_

She had leaned towards Debbie as she said the last sentence. "Come on, lover", Debbie whispered just before their lips met.

"I said 'forever', didn't I?" Jasmine whispered back as an answer when their lips broke apart. "Forever"


End file.
